<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowflakes by enbypitch (endinflames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710432">Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch'>enbypitch (endinflames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!!, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 1, Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Feelings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, No Angst, Nonbinary Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow Friendship, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow cooks, THEY'RE SIBLINGS YOUR HONOR, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, in this house we're ignoring Any Way The Wind Blows and the angst from Wayward Son, maybe a little angsty but don't worry everyone's happy and alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decorates Simon and Penelope's apartment. Nostalgia, feelings and, at last, happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce &amp; Shepard, Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shepard &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Shepard &amp; Simon Snow, Simon Snow &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshot for Carry On Countdown Day 1, NOV 25th: Found Family</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Holiday fever had turned Bunce/Snow residence into absolute chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People everywhere (not in a good way), boxes and more boxes of decorations in every room, two trees in the living room because of miscommunications. Trying to organize everything would be completely pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Simon couldn’t be happier, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing how much can change in a few years. Seventh year Simon and Penny wouldn’t ever, not in a billion years, thinking this is how they would spend Christmas in a few years. Living together, with a vampire insisting on buying them decorations, Agatha and her Californian tan hanging mistletoes around the apartment, and an Omahan Normal carrying around Christmas lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to deal with the shock that came with it, but they were decided to try and make it work. This Christmas was going to be amazing. That much was guaranteed. They were all alive, and together, and <em>happy.</em> That was the greatest gift of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon tried to not space out while decorating. Christmas used to be a tough time for him. It still was, of course, in many ways. But he was way more focused on the good thing now. How his family was right there with him, how he was surrounded by love, and all those people who he cared about were alive, despite all chances. In one second, he was hanging a Santa doll in the kitchen’s door, then, suddenly, he was thinking about all the good memories all of them had made those past years, smiling like a fool. He used to think he wouldn’t survive long enough to have this. True happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Earth to Simon?— Penelope snapped her fingers in front of his smiley face.— I need help with tree number two. Do you think Fiona could take it to her place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only made Simon’s smile grow bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She would never.— he chuckled.— I’ll ask Baz to do it anyways. They live there too, maybe they can convince her to keep it for a while. Or at least try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Thanks. Let me know when she finds out, I’d love to catch the Christmas Special of “Pitch maniac murders nephew and their boyfriend over a Christmas tree in her living room”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don’t be foolish, Bunce.— Baz emerged from the dining room.— In her version of the story, the title would say “Pitch maniac murders nephew and nephew-in-law”. Fi might be a psycho, and a bitch, but she recognizes Snow as part of the family. Isn't that right, love?— they smirked, giving Simon a quick cheek kiss, then heading to the rooms.— And everybody knows she wouldn't directly murder us, she'd simply light the apartment on fire. It's the Pitch signature move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So you're saying the Pitch signature move for dealing with problems is...  Arson?— Simon asked cheekily, retrieving the cheek kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisely, darling. You know it. Now, Bunce, where do I put this damned box, again? I swear, all I do around here is carry your boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You carry the boxes because you have <em>superstrength</em>, you numpty. And you bought at least half of those! They're <em>your</em> problem.— Baz rolled their eyes at her.— Okay, okay. Just put this one in my bed, please. And if you could tell Shepard to come h- — but Baz was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Trouble in paradise?— Agatha, however, was just getting there. She had gone out to get ingredients for Simon’s Christmas cookies. He snapped them out of her hands as soon as he could. He'd found great comfort in cooking, opposed to simply trying to eat his problems away.— Don’t worry, I’ll let “Beautiful Nebraska” over there know you’re looking for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He’s insisting on putting reindeer imagery everywhere. I just found a Rudolph figure in my bathroom, I swear to Morgana. I’m starting to think he’s convinced reindeer are magickal creatures or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Every family needs a lunatic, huh?— Agatha winks.— By the way, I need more mistletoes, I’m making hats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We have plenty of lunatics here, thank you very much.— Pen scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What kind of hats are you making, Aggie?— Simon frowned.— Why would you need mistletoes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m making mistletoe hats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mis-what, now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— <em>Mistletoe</em> hats, twit. You know, hats with mistletoe hanging off them? So you can kiss anyone you want? Christmas humor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh. Sounds weird. I mean- Nice? I don’t really get the whole “mistletoe” deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha chuckled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure, Si. Where are they, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The mistletoe box is in the living room, and so is Shep, send him inside for me?— Pen interfered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gotcha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon waited a bit, until Agatha was away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Penny.— he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, Simon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What are you doing here, again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I came to talk to you about the tree, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure, but when you’re on "organizer-Penny mode" you never stick around for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled right back at him, and took a deep breath. She caught Simon’s warm hand between hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m trying to allow myself to enjoy this. Even the mess. Merlin, especially the mess. I thought we’d never have a family holiday like this. I thought-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We wouldn’t live past eighth year?— he cleared his throat, his smile a bit sadder, and squeezed the hand below his.— Yeah. Me too. I mean, you know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We did, though. We lived through everything and now, as punishment,— she joked.— I have to babysit a dragon boy, his vampire boyfriend, that Californian English phenomenon over there, and an American Normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not so <em>Normal</em>, Pen. Oh, and don’t forget the psycho aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course, how could I?— Penny laughed.— I wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world, though, you know that. I love our immature, chaotic little family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me too, Penny. It’s the best I could’ve asked for. Ever. Really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aw, shucks, you got me all emotional now. But you deserve this, all of this, goldilocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand to hug her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Call me that again,— he whispered.— and I won’t give you any Santa cookies, you arsehole.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>